


Dear Remus

by Tomski87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomski87/pseuds/Tomski87
Summary: Hagrid enjoys writing letters to an old friend
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter One

Dear Remus,

I remember that last time we spoke that I promised to send you news about Harry whenever I had some and I know that you probably won’t be able to reply to my letters. I thought you’d like to hear the news anyway.

Professor Dumbledore has been worried for quite a few days now, ever since Minerva told him that Harry’s school letter never reached him. I think he’s been sending more and more every day to deliberately wind up the Muggles, I don’t know what the Dursleys are playing at but I’m sure Professor Dumbledore will sort it out soon.

I might hold off on sending this as tonight is the full moon, stay safe old friend.

Rubeus


	2. Chapter Two

Dear Remus,

It turns out that the Dursleys have been trying to stop Harry coming to Hogwarts.

Oh hang on, that’s Professor Dumbledore knocking on my door. Back in a sec.

Well I’ve never had a letter that took so long to write before. That was Professor Dumbledore, he wanted me to go and fetch Harry from the Muggles. I thought it’d be a nice easy job, quick trip to Surrey and back but oh no. That blasted Dursley had tried to hide the whole ruddy family out in a shack on a rock in the middle of the ocean! I borrowed that extra reinforced broom from Rolanda but by Merlin it is slow. Ruddy freezing by the time I landed and soaking wet too, can’t imagine what it was like for Harry. You wouldn’t believe this Remus, when I kicked the door of that shack in it looked like Harry had been sleeping on the floor! Barely a blanket to cover him too. Appalled I was. I don’t know why Professor Dumbledore made Harry stay with the Muggles, I’m sure he has his reasons but it just doesn’t sit right with me. I’m sure he would be better off growing up with “uncle” Remus rather than that great lump of a man and his nasty wife. He even had the nerve to threaten me with a gun! I bent it in half easily, should have seen the look on his face, you’d have laughed too. Ha!

Was too late by the time I got to the shack to head to London so we kipped there and went in this morning. Oh the look on Harry’s face as we walked through Diagon Alley, I’m so sorry that you couldn’t be there to see it Remus. Total unbridled joy that’s what it was. It filled my heart right up to see it on his face.

When we got to Gringotts though and Harry saw all his money! You’ve done an amazing job of managing the money that James and Lily left for him, I hadn’t realised you’d grown it that much. Harry looks pretty set for life now and it’s all thanks to you.

I had to drag him away from Curses and Counter-Curses. Looks like he's going to do the Marauders proud, continuing the legacy!

I did buy him an Owl as a birthday gift, a beautiful Snowy Owl, she’s so beautiful. Maybe I’ll get Harry to write to you sometime. If Professor Dumbledore allows it.

He’s got everything he needs for Hogwarts now although I’ve got this sneaking suspicion I’ve forgotten something. Something about the train perhaps? Ah well I don’t remember.

Rubeus


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Remus,

Well it looks like James got his wish, Harry was sorted into Gryffindor! It’s funny though, the hat took a long time to put him there. I’d have thought he would be a shoe in, like the Malfoy kid going to Slytherin but Harry was a slow one like Frank and Alice’s lad.

Harry’s already making friends, looks like he’s hanging around with Molly and Arthur’s youngest lad, only one more for them to complete the full Gryffindor set too. Maybe the last one will break the chain though, just like S...some people do.

I wonder if I could get Professor Dumbledore to let you come and visit Harry some time. It won’t matter to him what you are Remus, I know it. I’ll ask tomorrow.

Rubeus


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Remus,

Been keeping an eye on Harry’s first few weeks and he seems to be really enjoying life at Hogwarts so far. Not really got many friends yet, seems to just hang around with Weasley all the time. 

I’ve had him come to tea a few times now and each time I want to tell him about you, tell him that he has more people who cares about him than he knows but Professor Dumbledore was very clear that no one is to discuss Harry’s family, or their friends. He definitely won’t permit you to visit either, apparently the wolf thing would be a problem for a lot of parents but I don’t know how many people know really. Plus you’re pretty harmless most of the time aren’t you! Ha.

Been sneaking lots of late night visits up to the castle to feed Fluffy, you should see him now Remus, he’s massive! It feels good having him stay nearby but I think he gets lonely shut up in that chamber all by himself, when Dumbledore asked to borrow him I hadn’t realised that’s what he’d be doing. He does make a good guard dog though, but I bet he misses roaming around the moors. Animals don’t belong in cages do they?

Rubeus


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Remus,

It has definitely started, Harry’s first steps following in his father’s footsteps. At the Halloween feast Professor Quirrel (young chap, DADA teacher, you might not have met him) comes running in screaming about a ruddy troll in the dungeons. He fainted right at Dumbledore’s feet, so much for DADA, right? We need a courageous teacher, not a quivering wreck. Maybe you could do it someday? Anyway, rather than running off back to the tower with the rest of the Gryffindors Harry and Ron Weasley ended up taking on the troll all by themselves. I have no idea what they were thinking of, foolish idiots. The troll was massive, took me ages to drag it back beyond the gates. Minerva says that the boys went to rescue Hermione from the troll but I don’t have any clue how she ended up in the bathroom with it either! By all accounts the boys were true heroes rescuing her. You and James would have been proud!

I feel like a bit of an idiot, when that last school owl didn’t come back I checked the lunar charts. Can’t believe I sent it on the full moon, at the least I hope she didn’t suffer and that old Wolfie enjoyed his snack!

Guess I need to find another owl now. Please don’t eat this one!

Rubeus


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Remus,

Oh I think I’ve done something really daft and Professor Dumbledore is going to hate me if he ever finds out. You’re definitely not sending him owls are you? 

Apparently Harry accidentally found out about Fluffy, I have no idea how he managed it but he did. So he came down asking all sorts of questions after I let slip that Fluffy was mine. He wanted to know what Fluffy is doing in the castle and what it’s guarding. Well I said that it was between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel. I can’t believe that I’ve been so stupid Remus, most people don’t know about Flamel any more, right? Harry won’t find out about the stone, right?

I still don’t know if I should confess to Professor Dumbledore.

I think I won’t lie if he asks but I won’t tell him otherwise. Yeah that’s a good idea.

Rubeus


End file.
